


Iza's Best Moments

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Iza's Best Moments [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: Cute, Goths, Horror, Humor, Inspired by..., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by Charlene's Best Moments.





	Iza's Best Moments

Marinuela knocked on the door and Iza opened the door.

Iza said "Yes"

Creepy music box playing

Iza's Best Moments

Iza appears behind Raul

Raul said "Aaaah Iza!"

Iza said "Time for a better solution"

Marinuela said "I know it's Iza"

A black cat hissed

Marinuela and Raul screamed

Iza laughed

Phelia said "Maybe you ask her to change you back"

Raul said "TRY ANYTHING!"

Iza said "We let you chickens *cluck* figure it out"

Raul said "Wait! We're not chickens we're in"

Iza said "Good Gooood"

Thunder crashing

Isa giggles

Let's Go Marinuela on Nick

Iza said "Boo!"

The book club members screamed


End file.
